Best Year Of Our Lives
by KathrinB
Summary: Sisters Bella and Alice start a new year at NYU. They describe it as "The best year of their lives'. Follow their story as they deal with love, family and school. Takes place in New York.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone :)** **this is my story which is taking place in NYC. I have chosen NYU as the university for this fanfic so forgive me if i give some wrong facts about New York or NYU. This is the way i envision my story and the environment that the characters are in. Thank you. All belongs to SM of course. **

**Bellas pvo.**

Oh damn! I thought as i pressed the alarm button for it to shut the hell up. The thought of my sister Alice walking through the door any second was...devastating so i decided to get up on my own which was the hardest job in this life. Apparently not for everyone.

"Bella! Wake up! Its NYU time!" Alice screamed.

"I'm up you don't have to wake the whole building!" I said as i opened the door to let the devil pixie inside. Not the best idea.

"I brought you TONS of outfits to try on." She said dropping literally a ton of clothes on my bed. I was dead.

"Alice, honey. You do realize that we are going to school right? I don't need designer labels for school." I said. Not that it was worth saying anything. This was the kind of war i lost every time.

"Bella! For the hundredth time. You can't hide in your huge ass swathers. How are you planing to get any guys?" She asked.

"Alice. I didn't come to New York for guys. I had enough jerks in Seattle. I came here to study in my dream school. Hate to say it but we kinda got lucky with mom being remarried. Didn't we?" I asked.

"Financially we did get lucky yeah. It still sucks. I never take all of my stuff when we go to Seattle because i just don't want to rub it in dads face. He already feels awful that we are going to a university which Phill paid for. " Alice said.

I totally get it. The thing is my parents are so different. Thats the main reason they split apart. My mom is a free spirit. She loves everything with an adventure. My dad...not so much. All he ever wanted was the white picket fence house and a perfect house wife who would make him dinner every night. That was not the case in my moms mind. They split up a little after Alice turned 12. Things since then have settled but still too complicated.

"Yeah you're right. I like Phill though." I said.

"Me too. He's awesome. Now! Get ready we don't want to be late." Alice said and walked to the door. "Oh and Bella if you come out of this room without heels. I'll kill you."

"Aliiiceeee!" I whined.

"Stop whining. Live it up Bella Swan!" She said and shut the door.

Yep thats me. Bella Swan. Never the one to live it up. Thats why people got bored with me. The main reason would probably be spending countless hours at the library. I thought maybe Alice was wright. Maybe i did need to step it up a notch. I mean we are at college.

I walked to my bed and looked at the huge pile. I pulled out plain black leggings, a black shirt, a leopard cardigan and for the grand finally a pair of Steve Madden wedge booties. God help me. I could already see myself tripping. Oh the hell with it. I walked to the bathroom to finish my hair and makeup before heading to the kitchen to join Alice for coffee.

"Well i must say Bella. You look HOT." Alice said jumping on her chair.

"Shut up before i change my mind." I said and laughed at her enthusiasm. "Are you ready to head off?"

"You bet i am. NYU here we come." She said and dramatically walked out of the apartment shutting the door. We took the elevator to the garage and got in Alices "baby". Her yellow Porsche Panamera, a gift that Phill gave her for her 16th birthday. Yeah i know. Not flashy at all.

Besides the traffic, getting to the school was quite easy. As we drove i thought about what this year had in store for me. As Alice said i did need to loosen up a little bit. But i could never forget my main reason for coming to this school - finish NYU Comparative Literature and become a writer. My ultimate life goal. I looked at my sister and smiled. I guess it was not hard to guess what Alice was studying. One word. Fashion. We pulled up in the campus parking lot and i have to say. I was...shocked. And scared to death but who really cared about that. We got out of the car. For a moment i forgot my choice of shoes and almost tripped. Almost. This school was like everything you see in movies. The baseball players and cheerleaders running around. That category i hated but i knew better that to judge a book by its cover.

We walked inside to find the reception. It took ages for us to get all of our documentary settled. Once it was done i was happy to find my locker and get all of my books settled.

"Bella. Im so excited. I cant even breathe. I have the best feeling about our year here. It is going to be so much fun." Alice said literally jumping around.

"Yeah i hope." I said and smiled at her. The bell rang and i got this giddy feeling in my stomach. My first lecture in NYU. This day couldn't get any better.

I walked to my faculty building with a smile on my face. My professor for my first period is Aro Volturi. His name is more intimidating than his looks. He creeped me out but i tried to keep an open mind. I am taking his politics class together with the students of the business school. Aka stuck up entrepreneurs.

"Hello Mr. Volturi. My name is Bella Swan. I would like to receive my textbooks for your class." I said politely and he looked up at me.

"Hmmmm, Bella Swan you say?" He asked as he looked through a pile of files. "Okay found it." He said and looked through my file. "Nice GPA miss Swan. Take a seat we will start shortly." He said and i tuned around to take a seat. As i sat down i couldn't help but feel someones eyes on me.

"Dude check her out." A blond guy with a southern accent said to the guy next to him. I looked at him and he knew i had herd. I sat down as they both "checked me out" and heard the guy next to him.

"Dibs." The velvety voice said. I wanted to speak up but i was just too shy. I wanted to turn around and look at him but i just couldn't. I had things to focus on. And one of them definitely wasn't arrogant, baseball playing entrepreneurs.

I usually despised politics but Aro had a way of convincing. He had a strong voice and an attitude. Today we were talking about congress. I remember studying about it but because of my hatred for politics it was more like cramming words in my head.

"Mr. Whitlock. Would you mind describing two enumerated powers Congress has in making foreign policy? I bet you can answer since you have been paying attention to my class." Aro said that last sentence with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Ummm..." He stuttered and the next thing i know i had my had raised.

Oh shit.

"Yes Miss Swan? Maybe you can enlighten us." He said.

Double shit. Ok Bella don't freak out. You can do this.

"Well... The congress must vote to pass a treaty or official agreement between a country and ummmmm...The United States allowing the branch to practice their enumerated power." I said and let out a breath.

"And the President?" He asked. Damn you had to go there.

"The President is not always needed in order for congress to have agreements between other countries. Congress could vote and pass, then the president could veto allowing congress to over rule by voting again and receiving enough votes." I said and i could feel everyones eyes on me then Aro. Wow everyone was scared of him. Right at this moment i was terrified.

"Thats correct. Good Miss Swan. Really good." He said and i let out a huge breath as he continued the lecture.

I heard laughter behind me and the velvety voice speaking. "You're an idiot Jasper. You got nailed by the new chick."

I smiled and got back to studying. The bell rang and i was excited to have American history next. I walked to my locker to put my books away.

"Hello superstar." The velvety voice said and i dropped my books. He got down to help me pick them up and then...holy mother fucking shit. Green eyes. Sex hair. Cocky attitude. The combination that probably had girls falling all over him.

"You dropped these." He said and handed me my books. I smiled and said a quiet thanks.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He said and held out his hand.

"Bella Swan." I said and returned the handshake. His hand felt strong yet soft. His touch made my arm feel numb.

"So Bella are you new here?" He asked.

"Yeah i just moved to New York with my sister." I said politely. "You?"

"Me? I have been a New Yorker since birth." He said smiling.

"Wow that must be cool." I said and blushed.

"You have a cute blush." He said and leaned against the lockers smiling at me. "Why Bella since you know how to put Jasper in his place. I wanted to ask you something. We are having a party at my friend Emmets house tonight. Do you think you could swing by?"

"Ammm yeah i just have to check in with my sister. Do you mind if i bring her along?"

"No not at all. The more the merrier."

"Can you give me the address?" I asked and he smiled.

"Do you have a pen and paper?" He asked.

"Of course." I gave him a pen and he wrote the address on my binder. Thats funny it looked familiar.

"Wait. 1214 Fifth ave?" I asked.

"Yeah. What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing. Ammm Alice and i live there." I said and he laughed.

"When did you move in?" He asked deep in thought.

"About a month ago." I said. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Is Alice like a really short, spiky and usually with about a hundred thousand shopping bags in her hands?" He asked.

"Yeah that would be Alice. How do you know her?" I asked feeling a unexplainable pang of jealousy.

"Jasper has been helping her with her shopping bags for about a month. He kinda has a crush on her." Edward said and smiled.

"Oh." I looked at my watch. "Well i have to get to class. I'll see you tonight?"

"I hope." He winked at me and walked away.

To say this day was going a bit better than i had expected.


	2. Chapter 2

"BELLAAAA OH MY GOOODDD!" She squealed and i felt my ears go numb.

We were at home. In which Edwards friend Emmett lived apparently. Hmmmm Edward. That name brought up a whole lot of emotions for me. I can't stop wondering if he invited me because he wanted me there or if i was just one of the top 100. Gotta hope it is the first one. He was the type of guy i had always tried to ignore. But his charming smile and beautiful green eyes were really convincing.

"Bella have you been listening to a word i've been saying?" Alice asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry babes what?" I asked.

"We have to get ready. We only have 5 hours. I need you to be spotless for your man-candy. As for me i am on a mission to have Jasper Whitlock in my bed by midnight so..." She said with a determined look.

"Alice he is not mine so stop the fussing." I said.

"Oh please, like you don't want to jump his bones." Alice said.

"Alice i'm not that forward."

"Nobody said you have to be. Now lets move it. We are going to the closet to figure out what to do with you." She said and dragged me inside her closet which she had custom-made for her preferences. Meaning it was two times bigger than anyone elses in this loft. I sat on one of the lounge chairs in her closet and watched my sister do her thing.

"Ok. Lets think rationally. Edward Cullen. Son of Carslile and Esme Cullen. Future entrepreneur and NYU quarterback. Hmmm sounds like you need to look like a total hooker." Alice said laughing.

"Not funny Alice." I said with a death glare.

"Oh god Swan take a chill pill. Fine not a hooker. But you have to look drop dead sexy and gorgeous. Classy with a little bit of nasty. So a navy blue Herve dress and Christian Louboutin will do." She said and handed me the items. "Oh and some jewels." She said and handed me a blue box by Tiffanies.

"Ok Alice i will go and get dressed than you can do my hair and stuff." I said with a smile.

"Thats the attitude i like. No really Bella. I love that you are making an effort." She said.

"Best year of our life remember?" I said and went inside the bathroom.

I put on the blue dress and the sparkly shoes. I was amazed how just a piece of clothing could change an image. It was crazy. I took out the earrings from the Tiffany's box and put them on. I walked out of the bathroom and Alice being Alice just...screamed.

"YES, YES, YES! Bella this is it. You are getting laid tonight." Alice declared with a teasing tone.

"I don't want to get laid." I stated.

"Yeah right you don't want to get laid. How long has it been since Jacob. You must be back to virgin." She said.

"Well looking at that assholes penis size i wouldn't be surprised if i still was." I said and chuckled.

My ex. Jacob Black. Ughh. His name makes me vomit. He hurt me like no one ever has. That was the topic that i didn't like being brought up.

"Hey." Alice came up to me and hugged me. "Its going to be okey. He's not worth the pain. Think about fresh meat Edward. I'm serious Bella. Get. It. On." She said.

Alices' confidence was something i was jealous of. Even though we are sisters, we are simply different but that is what keeps it interesting.

"You know what. You are wright." I said and smiled at the best sister in the world.

"I know. Aren't i always. Now lets finish getting ready and then warm up. I need some Moët&Chandon in my system or i might pass out."

Yeah champaign sounded like heaven.

Edwards pvo.

I was chilling at Emmetts place thinking about tonight. It has been a while since i had confronted a girl like i had Bella. She was just different. She felt like someone who could see right through me. Emmett sat down next to me and gave me a beer.

"Man, you need to stop thinking about your past. Tanya is gone. She will never be back. She decided to go to Alaska not you. Don't focus on old, focus on new. On Bella. You know she look like a really good girl. Unlike that blond queen on skanks." Emmett said making me laugh.

"Yeah i guess you're right. Thanks Em." I said.

"You're welcome. Now please i have enough with this pussy shit. Lets turn up the music and do some shots." He said taking out a bottle of grey goose out of the bar. Vodka. Sounds good.

People started arriving one by one. The penthouse was packed with people from school. Strange. I didn't think we even invited that many people. I was standing in the living room talking with Jasper when the front door opened. I would recognize her anywhere.

"Jazz Bella and Alice are here." I said and he turned around.

"Holy shit were fucked man." Jasper said and i couldn't agree more.

Bella Swan looked like pure sex. She looked innocent but i knew better. This girl has spunk hidden somewhere deep and i plan on getting that side of her to open. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist giving her a hug.

"Hey Bella." I said and gave her what is called the "Cullen smirk". Don't ask me. I don't know what is that shit but chiks dig it.

"Hi Edward. How are you?" She asked looking flustered.

"Im perfect now that you are here. Do you want a drink?" I asked

"Yeah sure." She said and we walked to the bar.

"What would you like?"

"Champaign would be nice." She said.

"Champaign? Yeah Emmett is not the kind of person who keeps that kind of liqueur in his bar." I said and laugher lightly.

"Oh well surprise me." She said and smiled at me. That smile. It made my insides turn. I made Bella a light mojito. She didn't seem like the kind of girl who could handle alcohol which was fine.

I handed her the cocktail "There you go."

She took a sip and said "Wow it is really good."

"I hope." I said and took a strand of her hair and put it behind her ear. All i wanted was to kiss her but i wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

"So Edward. Tell me something. Why did you invite me tonight?" She asked.

"You probably think my motives are bad. Thats what everyone thinks about me i can't blame you but no, I invited you because you interest me Bella Swan. I hope that tonight i can get to know you better." I said and smiled at her.

"Yeah i hope that too." She said.

This night so far has been the best night of my life. Bella and i had been drinking and partying for hours. I can't seem to get enough of this girl. As we were dancing i hugged her close was whispered "Do you want to check out the rooftop?"

"Yeah sure lets go." I grabbed her hand and walked her to the private set of stairs Emmett had. The view from here was crazy.

"Oh my god. This is something Edward. Emmett has the best apartment in this building. Alice and i might pop in more often." She said and laughed.

"Well thats pretty cool because i have been talking with Emmett about how we should live together him and i. I mean we have been best friends since dippers. Him an i have a relationship like you and Alice." I said.

"Well were are you living now?" She asked.

"At one of my fathers hotels. Been living there for my whole life. I want to have my own room to decorate. Something personal you know?" I asked.

"I totally get it. How many hotels does your father own?" Bella asked. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"Bella i don't have anything to hide. Honestly i lost count. He is never home. We don't even have a home. My mom and him are fighting all the time. I just want to escape that." I said.

"Well if you ever need a friend i'm here for you." She said and touched the top of my hand. I opened my palm and took her small hand in mine,

"I know." I looked right into her eyes and without thinking i pressed my lips to hers. Perfection. That is what i felt as her lips moved against mine. I leaned back, grabbed a set of blankets and tucked us in to watch the New York skyline. As i looked down at Bella in my arms this could definitely be close to being the best night of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bellas pvo**

I woke up and the only thing that I could feel was the headache. One thing for sure – I am never drinking again.

''Good morning beautiful. How are you feeling?" I heard and angelic voice asking me.

NO! God please no. I opened my eyes and saw Edward leaning over me.

''Edward? What the hell?''

''It's ok Bella. You kind of passed out on me on the roof last night so I brought you down here. I hope you don't mind.'' He said with a worried look on his face.

Oh god. Could I be any more stupid? How could I juts pass out? In front of Edward. Great Bella. Really great.

''I'm sorry Edward." I said with a guilty look ''I was hoping to spend more time with you last night and all I did was pass out. Must have been all the delicious cocktails you made me.''

''Bella it's perfectly fine. I don't mind. Hopefully last night won't be the last night I get to spend with you.''

''Yeah it would be nice to do some actual talking other than me passing out. I shouldn't listen to Alice so much. She makes me go to all of these parties and I…..well last night was actually really fun. I'm just not the one to wake up with a headache.'' I said

''Bella it's ok. It's not a crime to have fun once in a while. I really enjoyed my night with you. I have football practice after school tomorrow. I know I will be famished so I thought maybe you wanted to go and grab a bite with me?'' He asked with a tiny bit of shyness. So cute.

''Yeah that would be awesome.'' I said smiling at him. ''Well I better get going. I have no idea were Alice is but I hope she's home.''

''Ill see you tomorrow.'' He said and walked me to the door.

''Bye Edward.''

''Bye cutie.'' He winked and leaned down to kiss me lightly.

I couldn't help but feel giddy as I walked to my apartment. The fact that he called me cutie didn't skip my mind. There were no words. I couldn't even describe the way he made me feel. I would have to go at it all day long.

I walked inside my apartment as quietly as possible.

''Well, well, well if it isn't my dear, sweet sister doing the famous walk of shame.'' Alice said leaning against the kitchen door.

''I'm not doing a walk of anything Ali. I had the best night of my life. How do you feel?'' I asked.

''Well Jasper left my bedroom about 15 minutes ago so I would say pretty good.'' she said giggling ''Did you get any?''

''No. I kind of passed out. You see Edward brought me to the roof to look at the skyline then he kissed me and then we bought snuggled up in a chair and I fell asleep.'' I said embarrassed.

''That is so romantic Bella. Is Edward a good kisser? Are you going to see him again?'' she asked about a thousand more questions at once.

''Alice breath. Yes he is an amazing kisser and we are going out on Monday after his football practice.'' I said already excited.

''That is so cool Bella. I'm going out with Jasper Monday night so you have the place to yourself.'' She said with raised eyebrows.

''Oh please Alice! I'm not sleeping with him. 5 dates!'' I reminded.

''You make me sound…bad.'' She said.

''Don't pretend like you don't love it.'' I answered laughing.

''Yeah good point.'' She said and we continued talking about our men. Well…if you could call Edward mine.

**Edwards pvo**

I woke up on Monday morning with a smell of breakfast. Strange. That didn't happen a lot. I woke up and hit the showers. Today will be a long day but it will all be worth it in the end when I meet Bella. I really don't think I am all 100% ok in the head. Since when do I care so much about girls I have no idea. Bella just seems different and unique.

I got dressed and walked into the kitchen surprised to see my father, mother and sister Rosalie at the breakfast table. Yes you guessed it. My best friend is together with my sister. Let me tell you it is the worst case scenario in the world. Hearing about how good is my sister when it comes to sex 24/7 is just not right.

I sat at the table and asked ''So? What's all this?''

''Watch your tone Edward.'' Is all that Carlisle said to me. Nice.

''Stop. Both of you.'' Esme said. I felt so sorry for my mom. I really had to shut my mouth when it came to my father. I was just angry. I don't want the life that he is making me have. I don't want to run his hotels. All I have wanted in this life is to go to Yale and become a doctor. All that I am stuck with is economics and business. Nothing but plain, simple money making. I won't even have to work for it. Everything is handed to me on a silver platter.

''Sorry mom. I better go don't want to be late.'' I said standing from the table.

''Edward please have some breakfast with us.'' My mother looked at me with sad eyes.

''I'll see you later mom. I'm not really hungry. I'll just grab some coffee. Love you.'' I said and kissed her cheek before walking out the door.

Seeing my moms face as sad as it was broke my heart. I didn't expect my father to be home. It always takes me off. My day officially ruined. Now I was just tense and angry. I needed to let off the steam before I go and see Bella. I couldn't let her see me like this. I took out my extra emergency pack of cigarettes. I know, I know. So much for wanting to become a doctor. I lit one up and felt the nicotine rush. It did make me feel calm for about 5 minutes before starting to shout at myself for smoking in the first place. I play sports for god sakes.

I pulled my car up in the parking lot and got out. I walked straight to the lockers. The only subjects I had together with Bella were politics and American history. Thank god for lunch breaks. I spotted Bella and hugged her from behind. I could feel people watching but frankly I don't give a fuck. Maybe some of the guys from my team who have been trying to get close to my girl will fuck the hell off. My girl? I need help with my mental issues.

''Edward! You scared me!'' my angel said laughing.

''I'm sorry little one. How is you morning so far?'' I asked

''It has been great but now I am kind of wondering how is yours since you smell like cigarettes.'' She said.

Fuck.

''Bella…I'm sorry I just…'' I started but she cut me off.

''Edward I'm not judging. I want to know why. Do you smoke out of habit or what happened?'' she asked.

''No I don't smoke often I just…my father came home and it's really a long story that I don't want to tell you here. It is kind of personal don't get me wrong.'' I said and hugged her waist.

''It's ok. Don't worry I get family problems.'' She said and ran a hand through my hair and scratched my scalp. Now that is what I called relaxing.

''I can't wait to go out with you. I need this day to be over and soon.'' I said.

''Me too. Should I go to the stadium to watch your practice or that makes you uncomfortable?'' she asked. God she is so considerate.

''Of course you can come and watch. I'd love for you to see me play.'' I said.

''I'll see you later Edward I have to get to class.'' She said and pecked me on the cheek. No no no I'll have none of that. I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

''Now I'll see you later princess.'' I winked at her and walked away.


End file.
